<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>野火山之喜 by Lanflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562655">野火山之喜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame'>Lanflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Road Trips, 半AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>公路旅行半AU<br/>吉克将艾伦从孤儿院捞了出来，开始了某种旅行</p><p>会有一些原创人物</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Zeke, Eren Yeager/Zeke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>野火山之喜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>你怎么可以忘记背叛他？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在欣嫩子谷，人们会燃烧孩子。</p><p> </p><p>吉克对此坚持说，我认为，即使不这样，兀鹰也会吃掉人的尸体；“但是，我想，人可以选择自己的死亡方式啊。”同伴说，他抬手碰了碰吉克的杯子，示意他把混合着胶带烟色的酒液喝光。</p><p> </p><p>吉克说：“是吗？”天空色如乌驴，落在喧闹的酒吧里就像荼蘼的血水；他把酒喝光了。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你想说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>吉克笑了起来。那不是稍纵即逝的笑意，而是已习熟千百遍的真挚模样，“我想，”他拿手指轻轻摩挲着玻璃质表面，“大家都是动物嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>像银白色消融在血与火，这个夜晚也被救赎了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？喝完了？”艾伦在在驾驶座摇下车窗。</p><p> </p><p>吉克低下眼看他：“你怎么在这里？”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦望着他，像是这答案显而易见。人们说，母性是最后的坚强，你看吧，小山之上是太阳、圣父和圣子，山谷底却掉落了圣灵。为什么？吉克很怀疑，艾伦是否明白这点。时间被掐断成了麦穗涩苦，降生成道路本身，他们的旅途。车窗前还粘着鸥鸟的毛羽，雪气沾湿，让衣角发腥。是的，冬日是有雕塑的贝壳腥味，色如贝叶经，就像艾伦（<strong>他的</strong>弟弟，无可置疑）一样让人永远不懂。就像烟霞色的酒液，分不清是曦光下的海水色，还是搁浅的鱼腥味；艾伦，他的弟弟，坐在那里，拿一团钻石污泥堵住轮胎的伤痕。拿黝深的眼眸审判人。</p><p> </p><p>“我捡到一只小狗。”他说话了。</p><p> </p><p>吉克温和地回答：“你知道的，艾伦，我们不能带它上路。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我们就住下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我想……”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要留下？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的酒还没喝完。”艾伦说，他刚刚变成十六岁，就在昨天，就在此刻：“而我们就停留一段时间。吉克，你不累吗？我们没有谋杀案可以逃离，而你的烟，这一堆烟，也还没吸完。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克沉默了一阵，盯着小狗看。“它的左腿没了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“它还很小，又在受伤。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。它的眼睛也不好。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克轻微顿了顿，“那，它活不长。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢？”</p><p> </p><p>又是那种审视的眼光。没有性别，没有远近，从深渊和圣灵旁伸出的手，却一点不、半丝也不，染过失明般的腥气。如果让吉克形容，或许就是羊奶般的坚硬。</p><p> </p><p>“不要那样看我，艾伦。”他叹了一口气。“如果你想想——只要稍微想一想，当然就会得出结论。什么才是对它最好的？我教过你的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是，你却没有杀掉我。”艾伦说。</p><p> </p><p>吉克难得又沉默了几分钟，最后说：“还是不要吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吉克，是那种不提防、也不宽恕地（因为他缺乏这一概念）在火山口保持坐姿掉下去的人。什么都冷冰冰的，连衣服也是赤身裸体，而艾伦，他的弟弟，恰恰相反，他会在火山口垂泪，像一日，像是永恒，像羊奶般崩塌，可是——实际上——他，就是火山口本身。吉克记得第一次见到他的样子，那时艾伦站在海边，海水像焰火一样呢喃，很无知，又像流血，事实上就像艾伦全身的血，日光曾一轮又一轮倒进去彻底清洗。艾伦指了指沙子。天空呈现无水无油的混濁孤独，是非常强硬、具体的东西，永恒和一日是坟墓巨大的手指，不可置疑地指向人类。毋宁说，是吉克，吉克本人，吉克一个人，吉克原本可以发誓、可以煎甜饼，那时那刻（就像今日一样刻骨铭心），他说：“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>这座孤儿院很好，伟大又幽暗，是面包、蜂胶、鳄吻去啃噬人的七年，艾伦在这里献出的七年。他感到有很多要教给他的弟弟，即使他从不抬头、也未曾从车窗外的景象转过脸过。吉克将之理解为父母教育的鸿沟。隔阂这种东西，向来不受人的控制，就像出生。婴儿的出生即是宣判的死刑，无人没有抡起大锤砸向自己、砸向地狱。但是地狱就是生活。地狱很平常、很平淡，拿平常的生活折损着人，有些人却称之为爱、父爱，母爱，亲人之爱，友爱，爱。但是，你爱的是地狱啊。火窠和荆棘悬在头上。所以，最好的解答是什么？</p><p> </p><p>“首先你要忘掉父亲。他已经死了，不再能够折磨你，就像我们拿车轮碾过的泥土。”吉克说。他们才从湿滑的泥涂堪堪走过，那时车疲惫不堪、油漆昏浊得格格不入，月光很甜蜜。吉克不知道离开海水的车子会这样抗拒陆地，哪怕像面包壳亲吻着水，也要吸满酒般的血液，像是带他们沉入海底深处。艾伦，只是这一时刻，才回过头看他。吉克想，他是不是还没学会说话？但是，月光已被染成了碧绿。艾伦说：“要从那个方向走。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克确定：艾伦想对他说的是，“什么父亲？”</p><p> </p><p>是的，就是这样，我就是我，被时间分为三层。过去、现在、明日。一切都湿淋淋的，一切都沾满大雾。你是岸边的故土，而我们，我们——你的遗骨的两个，在三月的荒原、此火为大中，开了一整个夜。“父亲”一词像在吃月光花饼，它在售卖孩子遗体，而我会肚子鼓涨，很不舒服。吉克终于停下了车。车的辙迹中填满泥土，非常悲哀，不能再走。本来——应该像填满情欲。他的弟弟的一切都如此琳琅满目，吉克没有情欲，但是觉得，有必要做爱。“如果你要做爱，你就毁掉了一切。”脑海中声音在说。世界赤裸地涂上阴影，并未喝醉，离开荒原上的生命树，只有永恒的明天在车窗外熠熠而生。吉克觉得，有必要做爱。艾伦的身体是介于雾中的身体，三月中此火为大，时间在此分为三层。会没有刹车，只有从喉咙一路吻下的吻痕、夜莺牛奶，和不懂宽恕。要不要……？</p><p> </p><p>艾伦看着窗外升起的雾红曦色，转过头来，说，“只有杀死父亲才能看到我”；</p><p> </p><p>实际上，他说：“我饿了。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克笑了：这真是，噩梦般的精神意义。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以上便是他们旅程的第一日；已经有一年之久，艾伦也变成了十六岁。十六岁该是什么样子？会懂得哪些时间，哪些秘密，哪些天真又幸福的奥秘，或者，哪些屠戮地慈悲、愚蠢的时针？不，不，吉克心想，他的弟弟的时间仿佛永远停止。永远停止在某一刻，看他的眼睛就明白，海水的腥气无日无夜地在沸腾，好像一种酷刑（在他眼中），他们明明经历过了很多地方，但是似乎从来不会改变“艾伦本身”的性质，哪怕弱小的人就该死去、垂死的小动物被艾伦亲手结束过生命，荒漠里流出的甘泉曾洗过他的牙齿，艾伦，即艾伦，从来如是。</p><p> </p><p>就像他手中的这只小狗。</p><p> </p><p>吉克说，“不要吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“‘我忍受着心痛跟您说话，您觉得如何，可否感到一丝自由？’”艾伦看着他。</p><p> </p><p>噢，是这个。吉克想了起来；那是他们在上个城镇经历的稚气时刻，在一座小酒馆，他们遇见嘴唇绿色的女招侍。从来冷淡的艾伦，却抬头问她：“你怎么了？”在这座酒馆和小镇，所有人都会瞩目她的美貌，除了眼前的这位少年（事实上，吉克也是），她的头发像软缎般名贵迷离，她看着那双绿色的眼睛，这样回答：“您呢？您为什么要去海水里跳舞？”</p><p> </p><p>“你的嘴唇之所以发绿，是因为你缺失了半颗心，是不是？”</p><p> </p><p>两个人都看向吉克。吉克摸摸自己的鬓角，“我说的难道不对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>女招侍看向年长的兄长，眼眸好像沾上天堂的纯血。“我的故事，原来已传到了陌生人耳中。”</p><p> </p><p>“并不是。只是我个人的判断而已。”年长的耶格尔顿了顿，继续说，“我学过医学。”</p><p> </p><p>啊，是这样，任何一颗心都会鲜血淋漓，请拿出甜点，写满困倦、堕落和祸殃，谁都不会主动吃下去，除了眼前的两人，除了眼前的三个人。女招侍笑弯了眼眸，“我叫莱伊。如果您和您都没处投身，可以去我的后院小屋借住几日。”</p><p> </p><p>像松鼠中藏着百合、菩提、玫瑰和月桂。艾伦突然说：“原来，我们的到来，已经传遍了小镇的耳朵。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克惊奇地转头看他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>莱伊的小院，横亘着一根根巨大的雪白线条，是未切割的木炭，石榴皮开肉绽的雨季，实际上，是冬季，灯光摇曳，像一些道德教训，瞎子祭坛，不，活人祭祀，火炬荒凉、也可怖，你只有走进那一时刻，才会蓦然瞥见人生的堕落和恐怖。不要庆幸，而要说：人类是如此不敏锐。“是的。”莱伊放下油灯，拨了拨湿润的灯蕊。“我感到人生是如此盲目，如同瞎子。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“比如邀请我们到来？”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>莱伊笑了，“也许吧。怎么说都可以。事实上你想做什么都可以，没人会阻拦，因为你的锁链会阻拦你。你没有看见这个城镇的人都在套子中吗？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“你这样似乎不严谨。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>但是什么都会有这样的时刻，我学过占卜，从云雀在月桂树啼叫的那粒眼球里，我该知道地球贴着我的脚心，我的领土，是心脏。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“莱伊，莱伊？”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“你千姿百态。”莱伊说，“但是你永远不会走向故土；乡愁是我的，套子也是我的。陷阱是我的，乡愁，瞎子，心……”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>莱伊？</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>她抬头，看向艾伦。艾伦说：“这就是你的‘你怎么了’吗。”</p><p> </p><p>——来吧，将白日（人类）的尊荣一并舍去，像一只只湿漉漉的小动物，谁能，谁可以，一并憔悴地死去？女招侍笑了。是那种笑容，石榴流移，会皮开肉绽，如同瞎子。她说：“你们住了好几天，也该走了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“是好几天了。”艾伦沉默了一阵，说。“可是在跟我说话的不是你。‘<strong>你</strong>’，你明白的吧。其实并没有几天，我们才刚刚认识而已。”</p><p> </p><p>莱伊渐渐地，愣了。她看向跌坐在地上的自己，灯油飞洒，雪埋没了火。“我在做什么啊。”她轻轻地说，“<em>我<strong>又</strong>失去自己了吗</em>？”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦的手残留着城外血红的树林的气味，一株一株孤独地喧沸。莱伊支楞起身体，避开它，飞快地，她说：“我去给你们准备食物。”</p><p> </p><p>油灯被打翻了。像在所有的所有时刻。女招侍（莱伊）躲在厨房深处，门外的兄弟二人目光似乎不死去。这是什么时刻？我们是哪一种面孔？我的经文里是青铜色的邪念，困住你，困住所有人，我的赐福。莱伊，莱伊。她捧住自己的乳房，失神地想，“怎么这么软？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“相信我，我是医生。”</p><p> </p><p>吉克咳了一两声。没人转过头看他，他接着说：“是真的。你很正常，实际上不值得担忧。这片大陆上谁都有病，你只是其中一个。”</p><p> </p><p>依然没人回答。</p><p> </p><p>“‘灵魂的心脏’。”吉克又说。“少了一半的心脏要想活下来，需要什么东西来填补。你的是被‘女招侍’填补了。”</p><p> </p><p>其实没人关心这个，所有人只是沉默地坐着。城镇会死去，山脉也会死，吉克不可避免地感到一阵无聊。他们在曦微的清晨醒来，和莱伊坐在狭窄的餐厅看荒漠日出。并不十分温和，犹如水流淹没的毒气。好像谁都没发现这出乎寻常的静谧，只是坐着。牛奶倒了一半，淹湿吐司，抹消草莓心色的胭脂。</p><p> </p><p>“而且，是’时间错位’。你会同时活在不同时间。”吉克仍旧说到。</p><p> </p><p>天堂的纯血像是从地狱的前身掠虏而来；莱伊终于动了，向吉克致歉。“对不起。”她低声说，“可是我不懂。您说时间是错的，那么其他人也会这样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她的乳房凋谢了，时间也凋谢了。艾伦将云裁成火堆，看向她。“我去海里跳舞，是因为，海水就是时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“您是否也有憾恨之事？”她低眼道。</p><p> </p><p>“苦嘛。所有人都很苦。”吉克轻松地回答道，“即使每个人的世界完全不一样，痛苦和虚无是共通的。莱伊，你要这样想，一切就会不同了。”</p><p> </p><p>莱伊看着自己的手，静默了好一阵，诗境里，将撑破五脏六腑——她笑了，那是女招侍的笑容，陈舊老酒混入玫瑰死荫废墟，有不可说的秘密，就像一阵晕眩；</p><p> </p><p>“我忍受着心痛跟您说话，”她说，“您觉得如何，可否感到一丝自由？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“还是不一样啊。”吉克说，盯着艾伦手中的小狗。</p><p> </p><p>“都一样。”艾伦回答。他望着怀中的小身体。</p><p> </p><p>车的精力和性能都是浮夸的。吉克叹了口气。就像死荫地的幽谷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>她</em></strong>说：“你坐下吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这一切总是像空想，是不是？如果天堂里也能有跳房子。我虔敬地敬拜神，将土块像宝石隐匿，可是，最终我却在期待洪水。洪水会冲毁一切。（吉克在此刻开始感兴趣听。）她说：“我只是叫‘女招侍’吗？我有名字，但是‘莱伊’这两个音节已经被人占领了。”我叫自己野兔子——我怎么会知道自己是谁？“不该是她，是我该叫莱伊。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想要杀死她吗？”吉克像是心情很好地问。</p><p> </p><p>“不。我要保护她。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢。……”</p><p> </p><p>“因为她太软弱了。”沉默了一阵，她说。</p><p> </p><p>“人类都是软弱的。”吉克指出。</p><p> </p><p>“不。总有刚强的人，即使软弱人群中也有软弱得刚强的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“吉克，”（见面之后，她第一次叫这个名字），“你有没有想过抛弃自己的父亲？即使人很软弱，不敢抛弃这个世界，但是抛弃自己的父亲，难道不可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>吉克笑了，或许从未这样笑过，像是死去了一半、穿上小丑化妆服的笑容。“你错了。反抗世界，就像反抗父亲一样容易。反过来也一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的父亲怎么了？”艾伦忽而开口。</p><p> </p><p>日光是饥渴的。肚皮上滑落的汗毛忧郁又雌伏。女招侍看向艾伦，很是温和，仿佛要从创世纪开始解释，“你想要听？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>少年点点头。那是奶与蜜，灌醉般的应许。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>：你知道，</em></strong>很多时候，人生都是从狭窄的床上起始。莱伊有个严苛的父亲，这就是开头，也是结尾。没什么好说的，即使爱也像高颧骨般高不可攀。很多时候都是自我感动、自我称许，自以为是的奉献，那是缝隙里的呼救，你的，他的，爱是相撞的彗星，最后——变成了一件羞耻。爱是一种羞耻，我给予你的，重伤我的权力。羞耻的利剑，我（莱伊）并不想要啊，可这为何竟成为我存在的力证？反抗父亲，就像反抗呼吸。轻松一点吧，是在反抗空气。虚空的空气是最难反抗的，数十年的积壑写着“天堂”“家”“温暖”，但是我只有把自己削薄成空气，才能挤进你的梦呓和时间。也许最简单的就是作只提线木偶？母亲，母亲，她是黑暗中浮现的一只手，和沧桑的父亲一起固执地站在舊房子门口，她不会回头看你。她爱你吗，雾气中雨淋淋的窄街，像深渊，是边狱，是你的死荫谷底。只因为你的父亲一直活在你的身上，他和母亲一个身体，他们也会是提线的木偶，只是莱伊，你为何如此软弱？你自愿，像炼金术，快感一般，当着提线木偶的提线木偶的提线木偶，你还什么都没学会，只学会一无所有的凝视。在阳春、在地狱。</p><p> </p><p>我不是说，莱伊是活该如此的。我对她的爱是金色阶梯，落叶阔大，但是，一无所有。只要父亲和母亲（两个头，一个身体）还在她的身体，她，只会是莱伊。你想听她的故事？省省吧，非常、非常无聊，只是一个很乖的兔子，梦想作野兔子而不得而已。死火山。海螺炼金术。漩涡的星体和古董缱绻的炮弹，我盗窃语言，你盗窃童真。童真就是时岁，是救赎，只是遇见你的父亲就变了样、粉身碎骨，你（莱伊）也制造出了提线木偶。所以：我们何曾有过历史，有的是哭声的震耳欲聋，因为你从来不得认识我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“莱伊不知道你存在吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“她只知道‘女招侍’。”女招侍冷冷地说。</p><p> </p><p>“但是为何——你会知道她的一切？她只是在成为女招侍的年纪才拥有了你啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为她的父亲已经死了，她会写日记。”</p><p> </p><p>女招侍不笑的时候，面容像是被油画画过，不满意就能刮掉图案，再重新上色；她的笑脸，已经被框架规范过，但是还会捡拾麦粒。“你为何对这父亲有特殊的兴趣？”她像是开玩笑般质问，“他没什么特别的，只是无数庸人中的一个。只有莱伊才让他成为父亲，也只有她才会当他是父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>哭泣，或是吞云吐雾：当我举起枪，巨人会滚滚向前，父亲，我是爱你的。对，只是这句话。血缘即是爱吗？莱伊认为它们也许不分彼此，雄伟又可怕又粉碎，是城市是头脑是幻影，格外阴沉却辉煌，最后，神授的，珠宝。连她自己也感动——她回到了这流浪人小镇，许久成年后的头一次，父亲和妈妈如舊般一个头两个身体，爸爸，父亲，我放弃了成为演员的梦想。也许你是对的，也许你错了，但是，……我将回来看你……！</p><p> </p><p>他们却死了。</p><p> </p><p>死在餐桌上，也许日复一日地等着女儿，也许只是稀松的清晨在看报纸。夜里来了传福音的劫匪，是凶手沉郁的使徒行传，莱伊的父母就是这伟大沉郁之旅的不重要一笔。总之，没有警察，没有调查，就这么无声无息地死了，在莱伊回来之前的0.0001秒（莱伊认定）。那些古代的残柱，不是喀耳刻，是刺入胸膛的山谷，也许会是葳蕤的一人；莱伊，将父母留下的酒馆卖出去，自己去当女招侍。</p><p> </p><p>非常贫瘠，水晶般的故事，掺杂着栅栏、温存和黎明，以正午醒来的才智来理解，在石路高处包裹月桂，堪称迟钝。而“我”，就在那时候出生了。</p><p> </p><p>“‘在我出生之前，世界已在我脑内成形’，难道不是这样吗？”女招侍轻笑了下。“就在布满石子路的山坡，枪子刚打过湿淋淋的人。适合私生子出生的环境。”</p><p> </p><p>“难道你也认莱伊的父亲为父亲？”吉克突然问。</p><p> </p><p>“为何不？”她反问，“我爱她啊，那就爱她的一切。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不能理解。”</p><p> </p><p>“人类的情感而已。”</p><p> </p><p>她的眼睛是天堂塌陷的颜色，烟霞般的纯血会源源不绝，勉为其难，会惊悚、也迟疑，就让这个故事永不断绝。“介意我抽烟吗？”女招侍问，她点了烟，分给吉克一支。“故事却还没有完。莱伊还在跟她的父亲、母亲说话。”</p><p> </p><p>他们的脸就在桌子上，就在烟霞压缩的每个角落，是她培育的身体，像一支民歌、一点恐惧、一点陌生的爱欲。如果不做什么，就不能成为一个完全的人。莱伊从未选择女招侍，却错认是父亲。她以为，女招侍就是昏厥，清醒时则是父亲。可是父亲就是女招侍，不论清醒与昏厥，女招侍始终会是父亲。“是我影子的影子，”女招侍说，“我陪她玩的游戏，人不愿意在洞穴里，却依赖一个更大的洞穴。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你才是两个人中的主宰呢？”艾伦忽而问。</p><p> </p><p>她没有犹疑。不会有犹疑，“不会的。”</p><p> </p><p>是吗？莱伊。你活了二三十年，好像还年轻，桥梁不会去死，你将依然会是一个人，布满黎明神秘的纹路，你最接近神性的时刻，掉落天堂和地狱的罅隙。你活了多久？你，屠杀过多少刀尖？或者刀尖上就是你吧，你的城镇就是一个人，所有的城镇人都会是你。</p><p> </p><p>“……你在说什么？……”女招侍颤抖地站起来。</p><p> </p><p>吉克看看艾伦，又看看莱伊，又看看艾伦。他绵长地、其实是一瞬之间叹了口气，也站了起来。沙子淹没了世界，荒土废墟，世界即整个城镇，即小屋，沙子几刹那充斥他们的视野，除了沙子，只有人，一种辉煌的虚无，绝望的清醒。“艾伦，为何要这样做？”</p><p> </p><p>人声在沙流中影影绰绰；可是那回答是不容置疑的，“因为这才是自由。”</p><p> </p><p>什么自由？她还没问，一只手已经穿过她的心。不是半颗心脏，是沙子和鲜血般的惩罚；吉克说：“莱伊，总该有人来告诉你真的故事。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>因为，——</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Part. 2 </em> </strong>
</p><p>“他们想要杀死我们。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>母亲看着她，像甘甜爆裂的鸦群圆润出心脏，颗粒耗干净，在衣摆作落灰；母亲说：“女儿，我的女儿……”</p><p> </p><p>“为什——”</p><p> </p><p>那个字眼，永恒的一个字眼，囤进衣摆，从来没有回答。那个时候，这片沙漠还是草原，一阵雾气，流亡的人们流入这里，一条没有起点的河。哭泣的吉卜赛。这些她要长大后才懂得，她只是谁的女儿，谁的姐妹，谁的血缘同胞。没有沙漠，灵魂便会是，几十上百日的颠沛流离，也没能让她长大；灵魂啊，我的灵魂，骆驼会是马，眼睛会是上帝。她在上帝的眼睛长大，那是还没有神殿，只有一排排史前化石般光滑的房子，成排成排的婚礼，像是要在最后的末日来临之前成千上万次喝醉和赎醒，生活伤心得让人没法忍受；她看着，醒了，没有理解过，末日却借着人类的手到来了。</p><p> </p><p>是人类的手还是马蹄的印？不，我是说，枪炮和细菌，钢铁和奴隶，为什么世界上会有人想要我们全部死掉，无暇的孩子早早钻进泥泞的洞穴，只为找到一枚弹壳吻过的圣饼？语言晦涩得像要死去，如果死去却是最幸福、最温和的，如同母亲。母亲说：“他们想要杀死我们。”那么，我们先一起死掉，好不好，莱伊？</p><p> </p><p>“莱伊是谁？”她问。战争的血已经漫到了脖子，就在正午经过的地方，泥坑里都是残肢和断手，淹掉的扣子。“为什么，妈妈，为什……”</p><p> </p><p>一声枪响。</p><p> </p><p>不，一阵爱抚。暴力以非常猥亵的形式，像只属于她，一种幻觉，村庄奇特的砧声狂想和狂怒，在她的眼睛底下，取消了火热的自身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“XXX年，也就是三十年前，也就是大陆战争时期，这里曾是一个流亡者组建的村落。”吉克说，他望向倒在地上的女人，想着自己即将讲的话，内容说不上无聊，但还是少点什么的欠缺；“流亡者从更远的大陆而来，为了躲避遥远国度的战争，他们一路流散到此地。过了有二十年。然而，大陆战争却又开始了。”</p><p> </p><p>那个绿眼睛的少年一动不动，远远地站着，吉克知道，他的脚下就是海水，永恒的海水，年长的耶格尔忍不住叹了口气。“作为不被期许的民族，这些人当然会步入死亡，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>不管是孤独的、还是火热的白天，都像未曾炙烤过，然而地狱鸦雀无声地出汗，黎明早已倒立在水泊（如血）里，是永恒之前决定好的结局。</p><p> </p><p>“只是决定死法的问题。’不被期许’的意思是，他们是敌国人。是敌国人，聚集成众，而且有特殊的宝藏。你懂我的意思吧？”</p><p> </p><p>没有回音。这是理所当然的；“你的烟不错。但已是几十年前绝迹的款式，只在特定的区域发行过。你没有抬头看过周围的世界吧？也正常。这里早已是无主之地——因为，谁都不敢再涉足。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>什么意思？<strong><em>无主之地</em></strong>。不，不，我们是丰饶的村庄，我，村庄，丰饶的火，甜蜜，绚烂，像冬日冻疮擦满全身。或者说，就像松鼠尾巴和黄油吧？正义是甘腴的，火焰也是，一篇巨作，拿来得奖的玩意儿，日后我们的村庄会是无数意义创生的焦点。但是今天：此时此刻，“妈妈……为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“她就是你们要找的人！”母亲颤抖地语气抖落，把她从日光的胸前扯进阴影里，“你要记住，”母亲看着她，一字一句，“如果你不能死，那就活下去，但是，你得忘了一切！”</p><p> </p><p>母……不，什么人？！为什么我融入了金色的时间，弹壳的明亮反光，为什么，是谁在我身上敞开酒酿色，鲜血色，热带雨林色的，不屈启示录？我是谁？我有成长过吗？我有吻过谁，回忆过谁，吃过谁发酵的面包，远离过禽鸟和海底，却也从没做过什么呢？枪声和蝶影是不是都号啕在秋天，我飞在天火城里，是净火天，极尽沃土的山脊，我的眼睛，谁的眼睛，是不是一种诱惑，黎明清脆的墙面？</p><p> </p><p>“不，不，”她说，“我怎么忘了自己是谁？我从来没有过自己啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你说的没错。”年长的耶格尔说，他学过医学，熟谙心脏的各种位置。当然，还有头脑的。“旧王国受到最大的诟病就是动用了特殊的战争机器。全是小孩子，你懂得的吧？根据研究，在不被期许的民族中诞生的可能性最高。”</p><p> </p><p>他点燃一支烟，『起初，有不可名神着』，爱是动词，就如同神是一种动词，光从黑寂中不情愿地泄漏，火炬、妖魔、创世纪。他也曾经是其中一员，旧大陆的武器、骄傲和欲火，如今他的眼角会捧腹恸哭，以格外轻佻的暴力形式；“莱伊，你睁开眼看看吧。你确实没有过自己，连以为自己没拥有过这一点，也是别人告诉你的。”</p><p> </p><p>那种严厉的语气，有点卑劣，故事却不肯不讲下去。“莱伊，你记不记得镇头街角的那个面包师，如今他却躲入白床单不见了？海水就在床单身后，他却被你——一枪打死了。”</p><p> </p><p>是尖叫。不，喊叫，年轻的女孩看着他，脂胭诅咒般凝固了，是圣血和玛丽亚，五月的明媚幽灵，谁也不会听到的谁的故事；</p><p> </p><p>“不止一个人。莱伊啊，你得想一想，你为什么在这里，你为什么要讲那个父亲的故事。很好玩吗？不，我不觉得，我们都知道有些事情很无聊，”就像刀刃划过琼脂雕花蛋糕，甘甜地将月光皎红洒落，很没有章法，却又似渴如饥，“莱伊，存在死后的冥河，只是你是唯一不能踏入的那个人。刀刃和弹药就是你，你就是战争，战争在你的爱里。你离开你的母亲的时候，不过四五岁而已，你很爱你的妈妈，所以，你很爱战争或是毒气。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”艾伦·耶格尔突然说，以第一次睁开眼睛、第一次孱弱地去爱的语气说，“所有人都生病，你也会生病。但你拥有力量。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，艾伦的意思是说，‘你有罪’。”吉克自然而然地说，没有等待到艾伦的回音，于是接着说：“儿童期的记忆就像天堂，是不是？没有什么恐怖和堕落，事实上，确实不是。然后你便被偷窃了。一点关于上帝的天堂的记忆，事实上是不正确的，被偷窃的你说，要成为战争、武器、意志，这些东西。这是正确的。战争是一种意识的体验。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>或者说</em>，是没有抬起头吧。莱伊，你忘记了你的妈妈，其实我也忘记了自己的。是谁在写阿育王的颂歌，繁重的工作，令人心生羞怯。莱伊陷入爱了。爱大陆、战争、和自己。荣誉的丁香娉婷容与，宁静、病恹恹，想让人妒忌。“我杀了一个！”“我杀了十二个。”“我炸掉了半个城镇。——”谈话就在这里结束了，那个街角的白床单面包男人，被心脏一枪射中了。莱伊，你如愿以偿，你很有名，年纪轻轻，乳房还没柔软，已经像雪片般投入上帝的水缸，失乐园战栗的纯血。谁都听过你，谁也会惧怕你，不是只会枪炮、沟壕或杀人技术，而是还有别的什么天赋。哦，是了，上帝的眼睛，不被期待的民族，天堂的纯血。——是天堂的，纯血，鸟儿一样蠕动，灿烂辉煌，葳蕤黑青，像葡萄枝斟满柴火。有时，它是铅青色的，有时，在夜里怨愤地像蛆虫，你因它受辱，又因它蒙福。莱伊，这是天堂的纯血啊，你从小就吞下，以什么代价都没有的，滤析花蜜的勇气，你因为血液变成真正的巨人。巨人，你记得的吧，竖起来有两条街这么长，可以破坏城墙，野性又支离破碎，在疯狂时赤裸，在一无所有时自天幕降下深渊。在这血中，你被灌醉了，你是女王，寡妇，和元帅，被窃的河红与黑跌落着贫瘠残忍，疯狂和忠诚，就是这场意识体验的本质。战争，是一场意识体验，你还记不记得？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>不</strong>，我不记得。不存在巨人，也不存在什么土豆色的小诗，只会是戏剧，你的一些自慰而已。我丝毫不荣幸，在这里陪你跳胡椒粉圆圈舞。</p><p> </p><p>“艾伦，”吉克说，再叹气下去，也许烟就要熄灭了，他于是换了个姿势，说，“艾伦，你也看见了。她就是这样。”</p><p> </p><p>但是艾伦却早已走过去，莱伊——女招侍，已经是将熔未熔的蜡像，半颗心先奇特又无知地，翩翩报废。他半跪下来，抚摸了下她的脸。他已经十八岁，永远会是十八岁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Part.3</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>艾伦已经<strong><em>十八岁</em>了</strong>。十六岁吗？白鸽的群队，只是过去；时间分为三层，九岁、十五岁、十八岁，其实，三个时间是同一个，绿色的桂冠绿得如同肉体的享乐，不，肉体的炼金术。吉克将艾伦从孤儿院带走，那时艾伦已有十八岁，是新世界闪光的不幸的思虑，像是高尚的（幻觉般的）病，像是窒息，一种宗教，谁也说不清，谁的时间都会倒流、加速和流失，艾伦却从睁开眼睛起，就是十八岁，是泥土的萧索、疯野的内脏碎片，清绿似贝叶，怪物。吉克，将整座孤儿院投入了海底，才让海水沸腾地在艾伦眼底暂歇，让怪物在浪涛上走。</p><p> </p><p>火山就是这样锻造出的，吉克心想，艾伦却天生如此。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦看着女招侍。火山会吐出一串又一串花，像复仇一般暗淡，女招侍眼底是青铜巨人偶像，一些失望的自由。对，就在他接触她的那一刻，创世纪日新月异，拖拉屠戮，一种饥渴忧郁，实际上致命的天真衰弱，从她油画般的脸庞剥下。“如果你想将我的血液的力量收回，其实不用这么费事。”女招侍说，那时已经很久，地狱就困在心里。她哭了，让生理泪水从心口掉下：“而现在，我会恨你。你判定我有罪，你让我想起一切，你为什么认定自己有这样的权力？我会恨你。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦，你看，她只会这样；吉克的话还没有说出口，艾伦的手却向下，仿佛狂想一般，捏碎了她的心。当什么也不剩下，只是一只蜡像小鸟，烧焦的彗星血肉辽阔地占据了她。不是乳房柔软，是心，她的身体已全部由心作成，再也什么都显不出，流荡得夏夜如金属，一具身体会是宇宙，而宇宙会是平庸的。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛某种化学反应——吉克想，或者脱胎换骨吧。女招侍躺在那里，良久，很平静，抬手咬了咬手指。那血液是慈悲的，黎明极尽的豪华大理石，牛奶淹没了山峦。“我知道你想做什么，”她说，“你给予的也不是原谅。但是，永恒也就是这么回事。也许我该感谢你触摸我的手，但是依旧，如果你再动一次，我会砍掉它。”</p><p> </p><p>“不会了。”艾伦说，“结束了。”</p><p> </p><p>结束了？吉克有点想抗议，看了看左边和右边，心脏隐藏在地狱里，地狱是沙漠和血海。他想了想，退后一步。生命的起源——也许也就是这么回事。</p><p> </p><p>“对，”她说，“也就那么回事。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>。“<em>也就是那么回事</em>”，</strong>是说，这故事，要重新讲过。莱伊不会是莱伊，女招侍也不会是女招侍，洞穴和太阳的关系并不存在，因为有造物主在阉割你；你要从何处讲起？半罐石榴籽、孪生的战栗、至精的金子。不如这样说吧，吉克的故事都是真的。确实发生了战争、确实迁徙了流荡的民族、确实血液里诱惑着力量，确实，她杀了人、抢夺了城镇、在几十年前。；你会像弹壳一样大慈大悲吗，你会像造物主一样赎罪吗？你还会是谁，你的吻里有罪恶之城，一个祭坛肮脏的蜂群般金色初晨，你，驰骋地将肉体嵌入碎裂洪水，蓝色的——宝石。</p><p> </p><p>事实上， 你的血液坚如金刚石，钻石像明月蒸腾，胭脂红般理性，是圣徒的泪水，生命形态的庙宇。这就是我们一整个族群，被迫在生命树下受辱与蒙福，这力量不源自于你，也不会因你而消失。莱伊啊，你就是莱伊，战争结束了，你是战犯，你被关押在地底，却自己逃出来，建造了一座圆形的废墟。你会忘了你是谁，像是侵略和进化，你从未思考过这场战争的本质，还没有匆匆长大，你却已经血痕累累了。你是贫瘠的罪犯，扬起沥青色头颅，仿佛，啤酒也会窒息，飞沫山脊就是深渊，“莱伊，小孩子们也知道你。”吉克提醒说，可是仿佛谁也没有理他，这璀璨的山谷，辉煌的清醒，喃喃欲睡、不肯冠冕堂皇的欲望。莱伊说，“我想死”，白色的鸽群却钻入我的头孔，煤烟有烧伤痕迹，而你，我们的族群，却是想死又不能死，我们的力量不出于自己，从大马士革某一个流浪的巢穴——从生命的起源那里夺取来，艾尔迪亚人很少，人们说，你们最初会是贪婪吗，会是钟情恐惧、永远遗忘，也奴役过自身吗？恐惧会是你们的爱人，再没有比土地更久远的事了，艾尔迪亚人，你们没有了你的土地，（这是现在进行时），大地上裸露的伤口是你们预计的躲藏地，（这是过去未来时），力量是诅咒、阳春、铁的肢体（这是莱伊的“永恒就是那么一回事”时），如今（由吉克解释），我们发展了细密的血液检查，不用亲切接触，就能知道你的血液里是蓝色还是金刚石绿。你，就无处可逃啦！</p><p> </p><p>对啊，这几十年，歪歪扭扭，艾尔迪亚人却还没有灭绝，艾尔迪亚人，或者说有火炉般、火山般、骏马烈焰般力量的人吧，所有的艾尔迪亚人是至高者破碎的火花，合在一起，是闪光的、巨大痛苦的火山。谁能知晓世界竟伫立起如此威胁！连小孩子都会害怕啊，你说，是不是？如果没有艾尔迪亚人，就会是最猛烈的天堂，麋鹿也会安睡，战争，是一场意识的金属体验。实际上，不需要这么多的理由，人类只想扼杀起源神话，善恶树是伟大而野蛮的，正午洒落下的血管，就是慈悲。</p><p> </p><p>。“<strong>所以</strong>，决定了？” 「是的，决定了」，艾尔迪亚人务必消失。人们会开始分享情报：已知，一个艾尔迪亚人，只要身上流有艾尔迪亚人（不管什么二分之一、五分之一、十分之一）之血，都会获得超越常理的力量，有人跑得快过火车，有人孤独地长出翅膀，有人，手会变成枪炮和钢铁，有人过目不忘所有的秘密，有人则专长火山废墟。你选一个吧，艾尔迪亚人，谁获得什么是随机的，并非出自自由，而是谁都会嫉恨的礼物。艾尔迪亚人，他们是艾尔迪亚人，除了用在战争，还能做什么？<strong>变量</strong>：此能力不能传递，唯一的路是“血”，一个死了之后，随机传给新生的另一个艾尔迪亚人。所以，不是我们凶残啊，让我们该怎么办呢？为什么你要出生？为什么你要给已经残忍、苦难的世界再添乱？请放弃这河流吧，它本该是洪水和野兔；<strong><em>额外条件</em></strong>：世界日新月异。战争之后，谁也不想再战争，于是温煦地一个专门捕猎艾尔迪亚人的职业出现了：是赏金猎人，袖口镶了几滴穹顶的乏味金汁，简单装裹装裹，就可以上路了；很有魅力，也很健康，投入和收获几乎是平衡的，杀死多少艾尔迪亚人，就会死掉多少赏金猎人。也许这会是人类的战斗，其实，更像是掘金者，靠着地底深处的，阴郁却无缺憾的高科技武器，你就是合格的掘金者了。古怪、俚俗又狂想，自由得像浪荡子。属于本世代的浪漫。</p><p> </p><p><strong>结论</strong>，不，我们在这里打住吧。“这座圆形废墟，就是你的能力，艾尔迪亚人。”吉克说，想象着手指上心脏踉跄的样子，“连小孩子都会惊诧。别人会制造枪炮、火山和城墙，而你在废墟里，能力变异，你在沙漠里创造出一个小镇。小镇里其实一个人都没有，全是你的想象，来源你曾经杀过的人。真的很了不起，我得说。可是我弟弟不这么认为。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦却在沉默，莱伊开始陷在沙子里，她从未在沙子底下做爱，因为沙砾锈迹下全是血，而沙砾本身是不存在的，正如焚烧过的宇宙是平庸的；永恒，也许一直不是这么回事，在这座名为“赎罪”的废墟里，“赎罪”的开头是什么？是不自由，艾伦似乎在讲话，因为你在战争的末期，潜入了海那边的艾尔迪亚人大陆，你想获得更多奖励，结果，自己却疯了。你住了几天养老院，战争就结束了，交往的残骸有非常皎洁的气息，你站上了审判席。你是战犯，结局本该是幻觉，就像皈依的生命树，一无所知、还什么都不懂时，就要被历史或命运或压垮。后来什么亲吻了你的眼睛，蝶群拥抱了你的手，你撞碎了监狱的大门，就像铠甲护佑，逃到了这里。莱伊，你是否许下了什么诺言？比如，不要死，活着。但是活着做什么？比如，活下去吧，不要像一个人活，要像所有人。所有人都是一个人，所有树都是同一株，所有生命、汗水、喜悦悲哀，自由或奴役，黑暗、轻盈、梦呓，棺材和面包，奇迹和暴力，欲望、休憩、劳作、乐队和遗迹，你要体验一遍，所有事都是同一件事，只要艾尔迪亚人没有死，所有人都在同一世代。你同意这点吗？你在践行你的诺言吗？我要你的一日长于千年，长于无数天真的沙砾，等到赎罪不像是赎罪，长到荒诞和无意义，我就给你永恒。不是就这么回事，而是，才开始。在阿兹特克深水湖底，黎巴嫩的雪忪下，你要活着，得活着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她哭了。</p><p> </p><p>“是，不是这么回事，”（吉克在这时开始有些警觉），她说，“让我想起只是开始。捏碎心脏也是开始。带走血液的力量，也是开始……”只是你是那救赎的面容吗，还是你就是这本身，“你是谁？你学会做赏金猎人了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>吉克说：“你要死了。”</p><p> </p><p>她看着艾伦，如同几十年前那位狂女，她说：“节日开始了。废墟也不存在。你是个重大的危险，我却知道，你会是所有人的……”</p><p> </p><p>她的眼睛黯淡下去，那里有无限的秘密，……<em>还没有解脱，只是开始而已</em>。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  ——…</p><p> </p><p>吉克。艾伦良久，迟迟地起身，转身看他，“走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>那样子仿佛在说，“成为我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>城堡倾塌了，城镇自由了，翠色的豌豆一粒一粒，曾是艾伦的眼睛在太阳下反驳的颜色；当你饥饿时，有人会来驱逐你，她的饥饿会是饥渴吗？沉陷的沙漠，死去的人，会是这么简单吗，像是什么蓝金属球类？</p><p> </p><p>吉克想了想，还是跟了上去。行动间，不小心，（不经意地）踩中了骸骨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——真的像人偶啊。”<strong>吉克</strong>突然感叹，“很累人的一次任务。不然这样说吧，如果我们带上这只残疾的狗，会延误下一次工作的。”</p><p> </p><p>艾伦只是看着他，并不说话。那双眼睛，有明媚的，半颗心脏。属于捕猎者，可是却还有残缺的屋顶。仿佛什么都不能再说了——是崇山峻岭。“不，”吉克说，“我们都知道有些事没那么必要。狗也是，人也是。”</p><p> </p><p>可是我会跟着你一起去的，艾伦说。我抱着它。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，……这是你的事。”吉克最后耸了耸肩，拉开车门。“随你了。下一次任务，可没这么容易了噢。你要做好心灵准备。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是的，半AU和半原创的意思是说，它还是和原作有对应，这个故事讲着讲着，原作的故事强势地入侵了我的脑海，或者说创的艾伦和那个他追求自由的世界，实在是某种程度上不可战胜（？），所以我就放弃挣扎，回到了原作……本章的莱伊，其实也是微妙地和原作的角色对应（写的时候脑海里变换了一两个人x）， 所谓公路旅行，也是身为“捕捉艾尔迪亚人”的赏金猎人的耶格尔兄弟的旅程<br/>预想中这篇文是采用类似单元剧的形式，一些谜团会在接下来的故事里有所解释，嗯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>